


Revenge is Best Served With a Side of Sweet Potato Pie

by leonidaslion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonidaslion/pseuds/leonidaslion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt #1:</b> Dean, Food Network</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Best Served With a Side of Sweet Potato Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [extraonions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraonions/gifts).



Sam paused just outside their room with his hand on the doorknob. He could hear the muted sounds of the television from behind the door, and the louder, instantly recognizable sound of Dean moaning. Not in a bad way. Um. Or maybe in a bad way, depending on how you looked at it.

He debated turning tail and coming back later, once Dean had finished ‘handling’ things, and then grinned to himself and tossed the door open instead. Dean had been giving him shit about 'the Skin Channel' since Greenville, Illinois, and it was definitely time for some payback.

Dean didn’t actually have anything out yet, thank God, but he scrambled for the remote and clicked the TV off as soon as he realized that Sam was there. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Sam stepped over to the TV, ignoring his brother’s awkward babbling, and turned it on.

And then stared at the screen while Dean went dead silent behind him.

“The _Food Network_?” Sam demanded when he found his voice again. “You get your jollies watching Paula Dean fry chicken and you’ve been giving me shit over some perfectly normal girl-on-girl action for _months_?”

“Dude, _deep fried chicken_ ,” Dean protested, his voice filled with longing. “With gravy and cornbread and sweet potato pie.” He smacked his lips. “Tell me that doesn’t get your juices flowing.”

Sam winced. “You know they have doctors for this type of thing, right?”

“Bite me.”


End file.
